Heartbreak or Happiness?
by PJ10101
Summary: Jasper has been with Alice for over sixty years, she's his mate right? What happens when he meets the two he truly belongs with...will he accept them or stay with Alice? Has Alice always known they weren't meant to be or not?
1. Chapter 1

We are moving back to Forks again, sometimes this life is tedious but it makes my Ali happy so I suffer in silence. I miss my brother and sister Peter and Char a lot but they have refused to speak to me since I choose to leave with Alice. The last thing Peter said to me was that I was making a mistake before walking away from me. But how could I be, Alice is my mate. As I'm sitting in our room lost in my thoughts Alice comes in "Jazzy what are you doing, we're leaving come on." I really cant stand being called Jazzy but Alice doesn't listen. "Ok Alice I'm ready let's go." I say. "I'm going with Carlisle and Esme, your riding with Edward and Rose and Emmett have already left." she says. "Ok" I say getting in the car with Edward we leave behind our home in Montana for our new home in Forks. "Why do you let her treat you like that?" Edward asks. "What do you mean?" I say. "She treats you like crap, like she doesn't care like your just someone she can boss around and not her mate." he says. "You don't know anything Edward," I snap "just leave it alone." I stare out the window and think about what he said. Why do I put up with it I wonder. Cause she's my mate, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Forks and LaPush are the places I'm stuck for the rest of my life. Why, cause I'm a wolf and bound to my pack and tribe. There are eleven wolves in the pack making us the largest in history. There's Sam our Alpha who phased first followed by Jared, me, Scarlett, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Colin. Based on our legends we become wolves to protect our tribe from the cold ones. So we can't leave, and as if enough of our free will wasn't taken away from us there's imprinting. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their mate. One look into a persons eyes and that's it nothing else matters except them. Lucky for me I imprinted on my girlfriend of three years Scarlett and she imprinted on me. "Hey babe" Scarlett breaks me out of my thoughts. "Yea sweetheart" I say hugging her. "Sam called a meeting we gotta go". We phased and ran to Sam's house. "Ok now that we're all here" Sam said "I have news". "What is it?" we asked. "The Cullen's have moved back, so we have to meet with them and discuss the treaty" he said. Some of the guys started grumbling and complaining. "Enough" Sam said "I've already talked to the leader we will meet them tonight at 10 at the treaty line." We decided to go to cliff diving and have a BBQ at the beach until the meeting later. Too bad we didn't know how much was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Spov

I know most of the guys hate being wolves but I don't. I love the freedom of running through the woods. After leaving Sam's we all went cliff diving I enjoyed watching Paul dive. My imprint and imprinter is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I was so happy the day I phased I thought I had lost my brother Jared and my boyfriend until it happened. Then Sam explained imprinting and I was even more scared until I looked into Paul's hazel eyes and knew he was it for me. It was the best day of my life so far. While the boys were diving me and Leah decided to start cooking the food we brought. Once everything was cooked we ate and drank around the bonfire until our meeting. We didn't know everything was going to change.

JPov

Alice and I weren't with the family the last time they lived in Forks so we didn't know about the wolves until we got there. Carlisle informed us that he had already spoken with the Alpha and we were meeting them tonight to discuss the treaty. Alice was freaking out cause she couldn't see the wolves in her visions. Even worse she saw Edwards and my futures disappear. No one knew what that meant but Carlisle insisted we go anyways. For the first time in our relationship I felt deception and panic from Alice. Why I didn't know but I love her so much so I didn't question it. Maybe I should have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spov**

It was a few minutes until 10 and we were all at the treaty line waiting for the Cullen's to get here. Sam had us all come in our human form as to show we meant no harm. Most of the guys weren't happy about being here but I didn't mind as long as they kept to the treaty they wouldn't bother me. Finally we heard them approaching. Carlisle came forward first and started speaking to Sam but I wasn't paying much attention I was focused on Paul making sure he wasn't going to phase. All of a sudden I heard someone yell shit and I looked to see Jacob staring at the bronze haired vampire. Sam asked him what was wrong and Jacob just phased and ran. The bronze haired vampire that Carlisle said was Edward looked like he wanted to go after him. Edward looked at Sam and said he heard Jacob thinking something about imprinting but he didn't know what it was. Sam sent Embry and Quil to go talk to Jacob and find out if that was what happened. Once they were gone Sam explained imprinting to the Cullen's. Edward seemed to accept that Jacob was his mate and he looked somewhat happy about it. Sam decided that we needed to change the treaty now that Edward was an imprint. While Sam was talking I smelled the most delicious honey and rain scent almost like Paul's I looked around until my eyes landed on a blonde haired vampire who was gorgeous he looked at me confused and when my eyes met his I felt my world shift. Paul noticed and pulled my attention away and when he saw the look on my face he started shaking and phased going after the vampire.

**Ppov**

This meeting was definitely strange Jacob imprinting on the mind reader vamp what the hell was going on. Then I noticed my Scarlett staring at the blonde vamp and I got pissed. Why was she staring and then I felt the pull on our bond had she just imprinted on him what the fuck I'm gonna kill him I won't lose my girl. I phased and went to attack but then my eyes met his and I couldn't hurt him he like Scarlett was the other half of my soul. What the hell is going on how can we have imprinted again. I looked at Scarlett and then ran.

**Jpov**

I don't understand what just happened first one wolf was staring at Edward then I felt overwhelming feelings of love and desire radiating from him. While the alpha wolf was explaining imprinting to us I started looking at the other wolves judging their emotions. Most we're confused but happy for their brother and then I noticed one of the females staring at me. Our eyes locked and I felt the same feelings from her that the other wolf had been feeling. We kept staring until I felt anger slam into me so hard it almost knocked me over and I saw one of the males phase and start heading towards me like he was gonna attack. But then our eyes met and he stopped as quickly as he phased and just starred radiating confusion disbelief love and protectiveness. He turned and looked at the girl who I had been staring at before and ran. When he ran I felt hurt like a part of me was missing. I don't know what's going on I looked at the alpha and asked what just happened. Well it looks like Scarlett, he pointed to the girl who was looking to where the silver wolf ran off to and Paul the silver wolf, just imprinted on you. What I yelled how can that be I already have a mate and I'm not leaving her for no one else. I felt heartbreak from Scarlett and heard a painful howl from the woods before she phased and ran off without another word.

**Apov**

I knew Jasper wasn't my mate but I wasn't about to let anyone take him from me until I met my mate. Why should I be alone while he's happy he doesn't deserve it I do. He is stupid he thinks I truly love him but it's easy enough to fool him even with his gift. I couldn't believe how well things worked out meeting the wolves he actually turned his mates away. I looked into his future and saw bits and pieces were still blank. I knew that female wolf was gonna be a problem I saw her determination I'm gonna have to take care of her before she becomes a problem.

**Sampov**

I can't believe 3 of my wolves had imprinted on vamps. Edward seemed to accept things but Jasper denied Scarlett and Paul. I hope he comes around soon cause without him they will never be complete. I was also worried about the pixie vamp that was with Jasper she looked like she was planning on attacking Scarlett the way she was glaring at her. I will have to have the guys watch her closely. Jasper and the pixie left after Scarlett ran away, but I told Carlisle like Edward Jasper was allowed on the res if he decided to accept them. Edward wanted to go speak to Jacob but I asked him to give him some time to think about things and we would meet tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5 Spov

After hearing Jasper deny us I heard Paul howling and knew I had to go to him. I found him on the cliffs watching the water looking upset. I approached him slowly and asked if he was ok when I saw the heartbroken look in his eyes I knew I would never give up until both of us were happy. After a few hours I got Paul to phase back and we went home. Climbing into our bed we clung to each other tightly both of us feeling the emptiness of Jasper's rejection. The next morning Sam called the pack for a meeting at his house. Jacob had stopped freaking out and decided to accept his imprint. Sam told us he was calling the Cullen's to invite Edward over to talk. As Sam called the Cullen's I noticed Paul was upset but happy for Jake as was I. After Sam got off the phone he told us we were going to meet at the beach and have a pack day to get to know Edward.

Edpov

Carlisle had just gotten off the phone with Sam and told me that the wolves invited myself to the beach to get to know my mate and the pack. I was excited but also nervous I wanted to go but I was afraid to go alone. I told Carlisle and he called and asked if anyone could join me Sam told him the only other who wouldn't be viewed as a threat would be Jasper. Carlisle understood and explained why to me so I understood as well being imprints to the wolves meant they couldn't attack us. Slowly I walked up to Jasper and Alice's room to ask him if he would come with me. I knocked and Jasper called out come in. I was feeling nervous and apprehensive cause I knew he was confused by everything. What's wrong Edward he has asked feeling my emotions. The wolves invited me down to La Push to get to know Jacob and the rest I answered. So why are you feeling like that shouldn't you be ecstatic he said. Well I'm nervous about going alone and they said only you were allowed there besides me so I wanted to ask you to come. I can't go there Edward whatever happened last night shouldn't have he said. Please Jasper I asked I really don't want to go alone. Fine he said but he wasn't happy about it. I told Jasper we would leave in 30 minutes and went to tell Carlisle Jasper was going with me. As I was getting ready I heard Carlisle call Sam to let him know we would be there in thirty. I really hope everything goes well today especially for Jasper cause I don't believe Alice is his true mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6 Ppov

Sam told Scarlett and I to stay after he sent the rest to set up. Jasper's coming with Edward Sam said. Really I asked hoping he was accepting things. Yes Sam said but he's reluctant still so don't get your hopes up yet. Ugh fucking pixie bitch Scarlett yelled I want to rip her apart and burn her. We can't Sam said understandingly. We all left the house quietly walking to the beach. I hope things change soon I thought looking at Scarlett and seeing the pain in her eyes knowing mine matched.

Jpov

Edward and I got to the border where the alpha was waiting and told us the others were at the beach. When we got there I could feel how happy Edward and Jacob were to be together. I decided to scan the packs emotions to make sure everything was ok. Almost everyone was content with us being here until all of a sudden I felt an onslaught of emotional pain, hopelessness, rejection, and worthlessness. I looked around to see where it was coming from the two wolves that supposedly imprinted on me Scarlett and Paul I think. I couldn't understand how they could feel that and not being going crazy. I pulled the alpha aside and asked him about the emotions he looked at them worried and said sadly it's the rejection even together eventually it will crush them. I couldn't understand Alice is my mate what am I so worried about them for. I couldn't take it I asked Sam to let Edward know I left and I took off into the woods.

Edpov

I saw Jasper run off and it bothered me why was he denying the truth. Is everything ok Jacob asked. I looked over at Scarlett and Paul who were staring at where Jasper had run from I'm just worried for them all I said. Jacob nodded sadly and said me too I just hope Jasper realizes it before it's too late. What do you mean I asked. Jacob to me that the rejection will eventually kill them. I heard someone say hi and I looked up to see Scarlett and Paul standing there. Can we sit they asked and I could see the raw pain in their eyes. Of course I said smiling at them as we sat there and talked getting to know one another. When it got dark they decided to have a bonfire so I could hear the legends and meet Jacobs father. Billy Black was a good man and very accepting of his son and I which I was grateful for. Around 11 o clock I decided to go home and invited Jacob over to meet my family tomorrow. I can't wait until he comes over I feel like a piece of me is missing when were apart and I care for him deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

Jacob pov

I am going to Edwards house today to meet his family. I'm nervous but happy at the same time. I can't believe I imprinted on him but I do really love him. I hear a knock on the door and check it it's Sam. Hey Sam what's up I asked. I just wanted to see what time you were going to Edwards and ask you to take one go the pack with you. Ok I guess I'll ask Scarlett or Paul since they would be the most open to going and I was going to go around 12. Ok that's fine have a good time he said and left. Asking Scarlett and Paul wasn't going to be easy I knew they were still hurting over Jasper's rejection. Around 11 I decided to head over to Paul's and ask them. When I got there I could hear that they were both home so I knocked on the door and waited. Hey Jake Scarlett said letting me in what's up she asked. Well I said nervously I'm going over to the Cullen's and Sam asked me to take one of the pack with me so will one of you come. I won't Paul said being stubborn as usual but I could see the pain. Scarlett let out a deep sigh and said I guess I'll go with you Jacob let me change. After Scarlett changed we got in my car and headed to the Cullen's. When we got there only Edward and Esme were there the rest were hunting. It's very nice to meet you both officially Esme said I made some food if you both are hungry. Knowing the rest weren't there Scarlett relaxed and ate lunch me while we all sat and talked. I was glad it was going good until the rest got back.

Apov

Ugh the mutt is here I thought blocking Edward from my thoughts. Rose doesn't look any happier about it then I do. Carlisle was happy that Edward was happy and Emmett and Jasper didn't really care either way. When we walked in I saw not only Jacob but the mangy mutt that thought she was going to take my Jazzy from me. I was angry how dare they let her come here. Jazzy I said watching her out of the corner of my eye, why don't you come shower with me. Sure Ali he said and I watched the pain practically cripple her. It was so satisfying to watch.

Rose pov

I knew Alice was up to something when I saw the look on her face but for her to intentionally break that girl was wrong. When they went upstairs to shower I watched Scarlett nearly die she was hyperventilating and crying trying to make excuses to leave. I picked her up off the chair and ran through the woods to the treaty line. Breathe Scarlett deep breaths I told her over and over. All of a sudden I heard a growl I looked up to see an angry silver wolf staring at me. Paul I asked the wolf nodded can you phase back I think she needs you. A minute later he was human and across the line what happened he asked taking Scarlett from me. Alice I growled she hurt her not physically but emotionally. She used Jasper against her huh he asked. Yea I'm sorry and I hope she's ok. I will make sure she is he said and thank you for getting her out of there. Your welcome I said handing him a piece of paper tell Scarlett to call me sometime I'd like to be her friend. I will he said carrying her away. As I was heading home I made a call. You need to come visit Jasper has met his true mates but he is denying them cause of Alice. Damn it the other person said we'll be there soon but I don't want to make any decisions so the pixie doesn't know. Ok I said see you soon. I really hope they can make Jasper see the truth. When I got to the house there was a fight going on. Emmett was holding back Edward as Jacob went after Alice. Rose can you please help your sister Esme asked me as Jacob growled at her. Hell no that pixie bitch isn't my sister I said walking up to Emmett and telling him to let Edward go. Edward raced over to Jacob and got him to calm down. Edward took Jacob home and decided to stay on the reservation with him. After they left Alice started yelling at me for not helping her. I ripped her arm off and told her if she didn't leave me alone I would burn her. All I could wonder is where is Jasper and why isn't he defending her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

Jpov

After I agreed to shower with Alice I felt complete desolation coming from Scarlett. God it felt like she was dying I couldn't take it. Ali I said I'm going to take a run I can't deal with all the emotions in the house right now. Ok she said happily as she walked away. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the house. How does she deal with feeling like that, does she feel link that all the time, is it all because of me I couldn't stop the thoughts from running through my mind. I was sitting staring into space when I heard Edward calling my name. What Edward what do you want. I just wanted to see how you were doing your minds a jumbled mess you ok. I don't know Ed I really don't I said sadly. He just sat there quietly not saying anything but I could feel his support but also his disappointment in me. What the hell am I supposed to do.

Ppov

My girl my Scarlett still wasn't speaking just crying and whimpering. I was scared she's practically comatose. I called Sam to ask him what to do but he didn't know either. Baby please talk to me I said to her. She just stared and didn't say anything. All of sudden the phone rang hello I asked not recognizing the number. Put me on speaker so you and my little sister can hear me a strange voice said. Who the fuck is this I asked putting the phone on speaker. My name is Peter Whitlock my mate and I are on our way there to help you. How are you going to help us I asked still not understanding. I am Jasper's brother and I'm going to make him recognize you as his mates he said. I saw Scarlett perk up a little at that. How long until your here I asked I'm worried for my girl I asked. A few hours he said but there is something you must know first. What is that I asked. My mate and I don't follow the same diet as the Cullen's but I promise you we only feed on criminals the humans in forks and on the reservation won't be harmed. I don't know how well that will go over with the pack but I will talk to our alpha and get back to you. Ok he said hopefully we will see you soon.

Sampov

Paul called me and asked me to get the pack together at his house needed to talk to us about something. After everyone arrived Paul came down alone and said he needed to talk to us. Scarlett isn't doing any better he said sadly, I'm almost out of things to do. What do you mean I said scared I was going to lose my brother and sister. I only have one idea but I'm sure you won't let it happen he said. What is it Paul I'll do anything to help you. I hope you mean that he mumbled before telling us about his phone call with Peter. Let me think for a minute I said when he finished. Sitting back I thought we really shouldn't let the red eyes come here but I don't want to lose my brother and sister either. Ok I said we can't lose you and Scarlett so looks like the only thing we can do is at least hear what they have to say before we decide if they can stay or not. What Jared said jumping up Sam we can't let them come here what about the imprints if one of them gets killed cause of this it will kill us. Before anyone could say anything there was a loud growl from upstairs and we heard Scarlett running downstairs. She grabbed Jared by the throat and slammed him against the wall growling in his face she said I want my mate now if this is the only way so be it. Paul and I will die without him don't you understand that. How would you feel if it was Kim denying you she yelled letting him go. They are coming and that's it she growled at the pack and everyone nodded. She grabbed Paul's phone and called the vamps back. Hey baby girl Peter said I guess your awake now. Yes where are you and when will you get here she asked. Seattle we can be there in 30 minutes he said. Meet us at the northern border it's the farthest from the Cullen's she said and hung up. Let's go she said to us as she walked out of the house.

Spov

As we ran towards the border I told the pack Paul and I would phase to talk to Peter and his mate and they could stay in wolf form if they wanted. Reaching the border we phased back to wait on them so did Sam and Jacob. We suddenly smelled them as they stopped a couple feet from us right at the treaty line. Hello Peter nice to meet you I said. Hey suga how you he said then introduced his mate Charlotte. I'm pissed off and I want my mate what's your idea I say not wanting to waste time. Well the pack might not like this but we have to make Jasper think we're going to kill you and Paul. What no Sam said are you serious. Yes the mate bond will make him so angry it will bring out the major and he will finally claim them. How do you know it'll work Jacob asked. I'm not positive it will but it's the only idea that's possible. If it will help Scarlett and Paul I'll do it Jacob said. Most of the wolves nodded while Sam thought. Ok he finally said what's the plan. Jared growled and looked pissed. Go back to res and watch the imprints if you don't agree Jared Sam ordered. First of all he said to Jake we need your mate call him and ask him to meet you here make it sound like you miss him. While Jake stepped away to call Peter told us he would tell us the plan once Edward arrived. A few minutes later he ran into the clearing and asked what was going on. He looked shocked to see Peter and Char here. Come sit and we explain Jake said. Once Edward was here Peter told us the plan. In a couple hours Jake was going to call Edward saying that they were red eyed vamps the pack was chasing and we needed help. Once to the clearing Paul and I were going to catch up them while they "taunt" us causing us to phase back and they act like they're going to kill us. Edwards part of the plan is to announce that it's Peter and Char before reaching us and to say that we phased back and they were going to bite us. God I really hope this works.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

Peters pov

I hope this works if not it will cause too many problems. Hopefully after this the major will have his mates and Alice will be dead. If not Alice will destroy the Cullen family and the pack.

Edpov

I hope this works I thought waiting on Jakes call. Is everything ok you are really quiet Carlisle asks. I'm fine just thinking about Jake I said. Two minutes later my phone rang and Jake frantically told us about the vamps and everyone raced out to help. As soon as I could I told the family it was Peter and Char we ran faster. I went through my part of the plan perfectly saying exactly what I was supposed to. I could hear Jasper getting angrier and angrier in his thoughts. As we entered the clearing we saw Peter and Char holding Scarlett and Paul looking like they were about to bite them. Suddenly I heard the Major break free in Jasper's thought as I heard him roar out loud. Captain the scary calm voice of the Major rang throughout the clearing put my mates down or I will destroy you brother or not. Alice yelled no how this wasn't supposed to happen why didn't I see this. I grabbed her as she went to run while Peter and Char let go of the Majors mates and got in a submissive position. Keep ahold of her Edward while I deal with this then I will deal with her the Major said. He turned back and said what is the meaning of this captain. Honestly Major we weren't going to hurt them we were just trying to bring you out cause Jasper denying them was killing them. Attacking my mates was your best idea he growled out. Sorry Major but yes it was the only thing to make you angry enough to bring you out. I understand captain and I will let it go this time but if you ever even thing of doing that to my mates again your ashes, go it. Yes sir Peter answered submissively.

Major pov

Finally I was able to break free of the cage and claim what is mine. Peters lucky I don't kill him for the stunt he pulled. I felt the fear from the pixie slut and realized I had to deal with her first. I walked over to mates and spoke to them quietly letting them know we would talk once I dealt with Alice. Turning I walked over to the pixie she was terrified and I was enjoying it. Jasper please I love you your my mate help me she cried. No Jasper here little girl just me now I wanna know why you lied and kept us from our mates I growled. I don't know what your talking about I didn't lie and Jasper is my mate she said. I can feel the deceit tell the truth I roared in the bitchs face. Edward gasped all of a sudden and looked sick. What did you see I asked him. She's been lying to you and us the whole time he said her mate hasn't been born yet and she works for the Romanians they want to use us to fight the Volturi. I could feel the bitchs panic as I could feel the family's anger at her. Your dead bitch I roared as I pulled her arms and legs off. I told Edward to get the whole story while a pushed every truthful emotion I could at her. Finally he nodded and I took her head of but before I could light her on fire my mates stopped me. I was confused until I saw them both light a match and drop it on her quickly turning her to ash. I told Edward we would talk about what he heard later I wanted to take care of my mates first. I'm taking them home I told the alpha and he nodded. I picked them both up and ran as fast as I could. Once inside their house I set them both down I looked at both of them as saw how affected the were by our rejection and I was ashamed. My mates I'm sorry I can't believe we hurt you like this I love you both so much I said. I saw my angel step forward and say it wasn't my fault that I was used by the bitch and she was the only one to blame. My Paul agreed and stepped up and put his hand on mine. Feeling the electricity was it I had the upstairs and in bed before I could stop it. They both wanted it I was drowning in the lust and love flowing between us. I kissed them both deeply and told Paul to help me worship our girl. We laid Scarlett in between us as we licked sucked bit and tasted every inch of her body. She was a moaning screaming mess not that either of us was much better. Letting her recover a bit I started kissing Paul and rubbing his ass letting him know exactly what I wanted. He nodded his approval and I began stretching him with my fingers to get him ready. Our angel was watching us together and her desire keep going up and up I broke this kiss to look at her and smirked when I saw just how turned on she was. I switched places with Paul and told him to lick our girls pussy while I got him ready for my cock. He got on all fours and started licking her while I spread his sexy ass open and start licking his hole. Both of them were enjoying it immensely moaning and screaming their orgasms. I slapped Paul on the ass and told him to make love to our angel while I made love to him. He crawled up her body and kissed her deeply as he began fucking her deeply. I watched for a minute enjoy the sight of them before sliding up behind him and slowly entering him. As I entered my love for the first time he threw his head back and growled deeply begging for more. Slowly I slid in completely feeling him tighten and loosen on my cock almost making me cum. Fuck me please my mates moaned in unison. We fucked slowly enjoying the feel of each other not getting enough until we couldn't hold back any longer. We all climaxed together screaming each other's names and marking each other. Falling to a pile on the bed I could feel how exhausted my mates were I moved to the middle and pulled them both to my chest telling them to sleep kissing them both deeply they fell asleep. As my mates slept I held them both to my chest closing my eyes feeling at peace for the first time I could remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

Edpov

I can't believe what I saw from Alice's mind she was sick and twisted I'm glad the Major killed her. Laying here holding my Jacob I think about what I saw the people she used she was truly a monster. I could hear the family talking downstairs and speculating on Alice but they weren't even close to understanding. When the Major finds out everything it's going to be very bad.

Mpov

When my mates finally woke up I made them breakfast. I apologized again and my angel told me if I did one more time she was going to kick my ass. I laughed, kissed her and said yes dear. Paul was laughing watching us and I stalked over to him and asked what's funny my love kissing him. Ok enough Scarlett said we need to talk about everything. Your right I said sitting on the couch as they came and sat next to me. Where should we start I ask, tell us about you Paul said. As I told them about Maria and the wars I could feel their anger and sadness, when I told them about Peter saving me I could feel their gratitude and when I got to the pixie I felt pure rage. Pushing as much calm as I could I held both of them telling them how much I loved them until they calmed down. Scarlett was upset I thought she hated me until she told me how much she hated what I went through but was happy I was there now with them, Paul just agreed with her. I was so happy they accepted me I finally felt peace. As they told me about their lives I was happy my angel had a good life but when I heard Paul's I was pissed I wanted to hunt his parents down and kill them for the pain they caused my love. Feeling my anger Paul leaned into me and said it was ok he had us and he's happy now. Scarlett let us have our moment not truly understanding our pain but supporting us. We need to go to the Cullen's and find out everything Edward learned from Alice I said. Ok they said heading out of the house they phased and we ran to the Cullen's house.

Peterpov

I knew the Major was on his way and I had to inform the Cullen's before he arrived. I could see Char was nervous but I didn't know why when I asked her she just made excuses about the wolves. When I arrived at the Cullen's they were all sitting downstairs except Edward and Jacob. Hello Carlisle said come in. I wanted to let you all know that the Major is on his way not Jasper remember that he isn't the same as you know and he's already very angry. Edward and Jacob came downstairs and said it was true the Major and Jasper were different don't treat him like you do Jasper he won't stand for it. Just as they nodded the door opened and the Major and his mates walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt. 11

Major pov

I walked into the house followed by my mates. Hello Cullen's I'm sure my captain has informed you that I am not Jasper and I will not be treated as such I said sitting in a chair pulling my mates into my lap. Yes Major he did Edward said as the rest nodded. Good then Edward please tell us what you heard from the pixies mind last night I demanded. Edward then started to tell us everything how she was older than she said, she was created by the Romanians, she had another power she could create false bonds including mate bonds. He went on to tell us about her mission was to find and use me as weapon for their army by using her gift to make me believe she was my mate, they also planned to use the rest of the Cullen's just for the numbers hoping they would be killed during the fight. When he finished everyone was angry not believing they had been tricked for so long. Major Edward said there's something else I heard but I need to tell you alone. I nodded feeling his apprehension and we left the house far enough that no one could hear us. What is it Edward I asked I can feel your scared to tell me. There's someone else involved in this and I'm afraid of your reaction he said. Who I asked tell me now Edward. Charlotte he said, I felt his emotions and other than fear I knew he was telling the truth. I was shocked did my captain know was he part of this too I thought. I don't think he knows or is involved Edward answered my thoughts.

Peter pov

I was confused as to what Edward couldn't tell the Major with all of us here. Suddenly my knower went crazy letting me know that Charlotte was apart of this whole thing and had been since the beginning. Telling me Alice had approached her as a human and told her all about the Major and I, how she was working with her since she was changed, and the biggest betrayal she wasn't my mate. Before I could say anything the Major ran in looking feral and I knew he knew too. Turning on Charlotte standing with my brother I asked her why she would do this. She tried to run but Edward caught her outside as she screamed she wouldn't tell us anything. Edward read her mind and got the story from her while the Major tortured her. She was Stefan's true mate that's why she did it. They planned to use the Major and I cause of our reputations. I was stunned that my wife would do this. The Major turned to me once she was dead and asked if I knew. I told him the truth I swore I didn't until my knower told me right as Edward was telling him. He knew I was telling the truth and I knew he felt as betrayed as I did. We all sat down to talk and decide what to do. We knew we had to tell the Volturi but we were afraid of what would happen if they found out about the wolves.


End file.
